Candy and the Professor
by CandyV12
Summary: Candy Valentine has red hair, hazel eyes, she is in Gryffindor house and she can be a potty mouth at times. What will happen when she discovers her new crush on our favorite professor. i absolutely suck at summaries. I'm new, so reviews would be appreciated...
1. The Beginning

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, in the dungeons, grading papers, just after dismissing his 5th year potions class, when Candy Valentine knocks at his door.

"I-I'm sorry professor, I just needed to get my book."

"Yes, well make it quick, I don't have time for your nonsense." he said without looking up from his grading.

"Yes, sir." she said through gritted teeth.

CPOV  
Ugh. I can't believe I left my book with this greasy git! He didn't even look up from his desk! I just need to find my book before he decides to take points.

Candy gets her book but, somehow, her necklace came loose and fell.

CPOV  
Dammit!

"Umm, Professor?"

"What is it now?" he said putting down his quill and looking up at her.

"I-it seems my necklace has fallen under your umm...desk."

"Indeed it has." he said after looking under his desk.

"May I um.. Get it?" she said turning pink.

"If it will get you out of my dungeons, yes."

Candy bends and gets on all fours to retrieve the necklace. What she doesn't realize is that she is giving Severus, her potions professor, a perfect view of her bum.

SPOV  
My, my what do we have here?

Candy has to bend lower, so her skirt rides up, giving Severus a peek at her red lace knickers.

SPOV  
HOLY. MERLIN.

Candy gets her necklace and gets up. She trips over his foot and lands in his lap.

CPOV  
OMG! OMG! OMG!

She gasps and gets up quickly.

"I-I am sooooo sorry Professor Snape. I-I couldn't see where I was going." she said growing even pinker, practically red.

"Just leave before I take 10 points from Gryffindor." he said coolly, trying to hide his arousal by crossing his legs.

"Yes, sir, thank you."

She ran out of the dungeons.

SPOV  
My goodness.

He ran his hand through his hair, while leaning back in his seat.

CPOV  
Oh my goodness.

She thought with her face in her hands.

Authos Note: I'm going to wait for some review to see if I should put up the next chapter.


	2. What Just Happened?

Past

A/N: Turns out that I put up the wrong chapter, at the wrong time, which is why some of you where confused about why she was freaking out after speaking with Dumbledore. Lol. I'm so sorry. This is the one that goes up BEFORE she speaks to him. Hope this helped you to understand this story lol:) Enjoy!

The next day in potions, Candy was nervous. She had no idea how she was going to face him. She officially decided that she's going to decide that she was going to apologize to him. She had no idea why, but she felt she needs too.

"Professor I just wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday-"

Severus cut her off. "Don't you think this would be a conversation that should be held somewhere private?" he said coldly.

Candy blushes. "You're right, sorry professor."

She goes back to her set and waits until the end of class.

At the end of class, she goes up to the potions master's desk.

"Professor?"

'Ugh. Can't she leave me alone.'

"Yes, Ms. Valentine?"

"Like I said before class, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I couldn't see where I was going."

"Ms. Valentine, I don't see why you need to apologize. You tripped over MY foot. Besides,"He got off his chair, went around his desk and stopped in front of her. "I should be the one apologizing."

Candy gasped at the feel of his breath in her face. It was so warm. She felt her blush forming on her face.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

'Why is she blushing?'

"P-professor, you don't need to apologize. I should have watched where I was going." she said trying to look away from his black eyes, they were so mesmerizing, she couldn't look away.

"Ms. Valentine, Ms. Valentine!"

She shook herself and payed attention to what he was saying. She blushed even more.

"I'm sorry, I-I was just thinking."

"Mhmm. Well next time you might want to pay attention to what I'm saying." he said stepping closer to her, now they were only inches away from each other.

Candy gasps, realizing just how close he was.

'OMG! He's so close to me. He smells delicious, like sandalwood.'

She moans. Loud.

'Where did THAT come from!'

"Ms. Valentine, are you feeling well?" Severus said, a slight hint of concern inside his eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine. I-I have to g-go now!"

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the dungeons.

Severus sat in his desk asking himself, was she aroused?

'It's official. I have to commit suicide! I hate my body! It always gets turned on at the wrongest of moments.'

That night, sleep did not come easily for either of them.

A/N: Again, I apoligize for my clumsiness lol.


	3. Claire

CPOV

'OH MY FRIKIN WIZARD GOD! That did not just happen! I don't even know what came over me. He was just standing there and the next thing I know I'm breathing like a maniac! I don't know what he does, but whatever it is, its such a turn on! I don't know how he is going to react. All I know is the next time I'm in class , I'm not going to make any contact with him unless it's a question or an assignment.'

SPOV

'The question just keeps repeating in my head "She was aroused?!" What happened? One minute I'm behind my desk, asking her questions, and the next thing I know her breath was fast, she was sweating, and she was red all over! Though I have to say seeing her in that state did bring dirty thoughts to mind...WAKE UP AND SMELL THE POTION SEVERUS! SHE. IS. A. STUDENT. It's going to be a very awkward class tomorrow.'

"I want a 3 foot long essay on the affects of Polyjuice potion on my desk tomorrow."

The whole class groans(except Hermoine, of course)

"Now get started on your Sleeping Draughts all of you." I snap.

Without hesitation the whole class gets up and begin their potions.

I smirk and sit down at my desk and begin to grade the seventh year's essays.

I look up to observe the class, when my eyes land in Miss Valentine. He noticed her staring at him, but she was avoiding his eyes.

'Why is she ignoring me as if nothing happened yesterday? I think I might use Legilimens just this once. '

CANDY'S THOUGHTS

'Why am i such an idiot, letting him see me like that! I bet he wants nothing to do with me anymore. But why does he keep looking at me? Did I do something wrong with my potion?'

Snape immediately looks away from her and looks at the papers on his desk, still listening, he doesn't have to look at her, though he has to concentrate on her and her only.

CANDY'S THOUGHTS

'Well that was weird. I could have sworn I saw him looking at me. Anyway I have to finish this potion. The last thing I want is to fail this class and feel even stupider.'

SPOV

'She is so wrong. She doesn't even understand. I felt the same way yesterday, but I have my ways on how to hiding it.' He smirks to himself.

CPOV

'I really wish I didn't act they way I did. But I couldn't help myself! You can't blame a girl for something like HORMONES! Maybe I'm just over reacting. I swear I saw something peaking out the front of his robes yesterday.' I blush but I lower my head to conceal it. 'Its just hard to think that the Bat of the Dungeons is turned on by me, a FIFTH YEAR! I just don't know what to do anymore. Whenever we're near each other awkwardness comes creeping up on us. I hope he doesn't think wrong of me.'

Candy frowns and concentrates on her potion. _

After class Candy reminds herself that she was put in Gryffindor house for a reason. She decided to apologize to him. For what? She didn't know, but she felt she needs to apologize to him.

"Professor."

Snape looks up from the third-years essays he was grading to see Ms. Candy Valentine standing in front of his desk

"Yes Ms. Valentine?" he said in a bored tone, trying to hide how nervous he actually is.

"I-I wanted to apologize for running out during our conversation the other day. I don't really know what came over me." she said looking confused.

SPOV

'Why does she keep apologizing? She's a teenager, I went through the same thing. The acne, the hormones, and the self-esteem issues. She can't fight the feelings. I, for one, should know.'

"Ms. Valentine it's fine, no harm done. Now if we could finish our conversation from yesterday."

"Well, um, about what we were speaking about, I still don't think it is possible to hide my feelings. Like I said two days ago, sir, I don't know what happened to make me shout at you like that!" she said gaining a bit of her courage back.

"Ms Valentine I suggest your lower your tone before I am forced to deduct 20 points from Gryffindor." I say with a smirk.

"I'm sorry professor, it's just that I am quite frustrated with having to hide my feelings when you already know about it! I just don't think I can deal with this, I am only 15 years old." she said flushed with frustration.

'Wow. She actually looks a little bit pretty when she's upset... No Severus you love Lily and only Lily. Though I have to say Candy doesn't look to bad herself.'

"20 points from Gryffindor for your tone while speaking to a professor, and Ms Valentine, I see that you are upset, but that gives you no right to raise tour voice at a professor."

"I just get so confused and frustrated. I just wish I had someone to help me." she said looking down at the floor. "I have to go to Arithmacy now."

She collects her books and leaves.

'Why does she ALWAYS leave while we are talking?!'

CPOV

'Oh my gosh. As if things couldn't get any worse here comes Claire.'

A tall girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the Slytherin crest embroidered on her uniform, comes strutting down the hall with her nose in the air, as if she owns the place. She stops and looks at Candy with disgust written all over her face.

"Well if it isn't Candy Smellintine." She states pompously while sneering at Candy.

"Oh, cool nickname. Did you come up with that all by yourself? Good Claire." i smile with completely fake sweetness.

Claire growled and then suddenly, her face shifted to a pretty grin, as non other than Severus Snape comes walking down the hall.

"Hello Professor." she drawled out, looking at him with an innocent smile.

Severus merely nods his head once and then notices me standing there, staring at Claire, thinking of ways I could get rid of the evidence after I kill her. When I finally acknowledge that Snape was there, and, like a ten year old, I started to blush.

"Ms. Robinton." He greeted and then turned towards me. "Ms. Valentine I would appreciate it if you would stop ogling at me and get to your class before I decide to take points from our dear Professor McGonagall's beloved house."

I immediately went even redder than ever before, looking like Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

And all of this did not go unnoticed by Claire.

"Yes, Professor."

As Candy and Severus were walking in opposite directions, Claire started to think over what had just happened and smiled evilly.

'Well this should be fun.' she chuckled as she went down the 3rd floor corridor, on her way to Muggle Studies.

Author's Note: Well everyone I would like to meet the bitch of the story, Claire Robinton. Yes, I know, but there must always be that girl who ruins everyone's lives, right?

-CandyV12

A/N: Im sorry guys, i cant put up the Dumbledore chapter. The story just wouldnt make sense. As you can see, I need to work on managing this :)


End file.
